power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Rollins
Seth Rollins is the Black Space Power Ranger of Power Rangers: In Space and second-in-command of the team. Seth Rollins, being 31 years old, is also the youngest member of the team and it in particular agitates him when Channing Tatum (and especially Luke Bryan) refer to him as "a kid." He shares a vitriolic best-bud relationship with the leader of the team, Luke Bryan. Seth Rollins loves video games and this often clashes with Luke Bryan, the leader of the team who grew up living outdoors, Rollins grew up, in a very protective family that wouldn't pay much attention to him, despite him being on the local school's High School wrestling team. Seth isn't much of a ladies man. He sees friends as people that come and go in his life, as evidenced by his secluded childhood with the way how his parents raised him. He is easily the least convincing of being a hero of the Space Rangers team. Seth debates whether or not he should of ever, been a Power Ranger as the season progresses. Seth Rollins is quoted as stating "Not all heroes wear black." Power Rangers: In Space Seth Rollins receives a tremendous amount of character development in the series, perhaps the most out of the whole team. On Episode 17 of the season, Darkcliptor captures Seth Rollins and turns him into a frozen statue. Darkcliptor planned to whether or not he should brainwash Seth and "make him turn on his brothers" or destroy for now at least, he captured one of the Power Rangers once and for all. Just as Darkcliptor was about to destroy him, Luke and Channing rescue Seth and unfreeze him from his ice prison. At this point, in the story arc, Seth fought primarily on his own, and for good reason. He didn't see eye to eye with the rest of the team (especially Luke) and thought that fighting evil was best at his own, since he was mostly looking out for himself during his childhood. Channing Tatum passed on his second-in-command privileges to him, figuring he should command the Quadro Blaster to make the Space Ranger team, feel like his family. Seth Rollins is an only child. No other siblings in his family exist. In the early progression of the season, Seth Rollins would let out a menacing evil laugh and finger point at monsters, even after a monster had been destroyed. He knew right from wrong during his childhood but, considering he didn't get along with the rest of his team at the beginning, he did things his own way, did whatever he wanted to say and do. Seth Rollins is a solid 6' foot tall guy and weighs 215 pounds. Abilities Wrestling Background: It was key when it came to fighting monsters. Seth Rollins could bodyslam a monster, even twice his size with no problem. This would go as far as bench-pressing smaller monsters with ease. Speed: Seth Rollins is extremely quick and nimble, and rivals his speed to that of the leader of the team, Luke Bryan. Video Gaming: Growing up with this as a side attraction to himself, he easily had a quick finger when it came to firing his guns to take down Darkonda's cronies. Category:Power Rangers: In Space Category:Black Power Rangers Category:Second-In-Command Category:Black Rangers